The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an attachment arrangement for securing an upstanding body or member to a ski, wherein an elastic intermediate layer is provided between a substantially plate-shaped base portion of the upstanding body and a substantially equal size attachment plate, and at least one projection extends upwardly of the attachment plate to establish a releasable connection between the attachment plate and the upstanding body.
Such general type of attachment arrangement is known to the art, for instance from German patent publication No. 2,328,084. This prior art arrangement however requires a special locking element which must be attached after placement of the upstanding body at the outer end of at least one projection.